Jamais Vu
by EdgyBoi
Summary: The feeling of familiarity disappears, it's replaced with the unknown of what Sonic should know. What he should remember isn't what he can remember. With a new scheme in mind, Mephiles returns to Soleanna with the intentions of taking Sonic's heart and using him for wickedness. Even if Sonic's love is unrequited to someone else, can he hold out long to the mysterious stranger? R:T


They say fate is what leads people to true happiness, to lead people to being just more than content with life. But Mephiles disagrees, it can lead to temporary desires if one has the powers and will to do so.

That's exactly what he'll do.

Once in a timeline ago that hedgehog, the weak undesirable one he saved for last had ended up destroying Mephiles, all while he blew out the flames of Iblis and recreated a world where Iblis and Mephiles fused together.

That alone infuriates the demon more than anything. What makes this hedgehog so special, how is he any different than any other mortal in this pathetic world? How can this one hedgehog somehow overcome the odds and win an otherwise unwinnable fight?

He's wounded and lost between many time periods where he gets to re-watch his inevitable defeat time after time. Mephiles isn't quite here nor quite not entirely gone. He's in the between, and he has no desire to leave anytime soon.

At least, not until he comes up with different approach of revenge simply for the sake of wanting nothing more but absolute destruction.

Then it hits him.

That hedgehog is special, he's been born and gifted with more than just speed. Mephiles doesn't have to bother looking at that hedgehog when he thinks this, when he thinks of how pure Sonic is. In comparison and contrast, Sonic is to the light as Mephiles is to the dark.

But what does this have to do with anything?

No other mortal can truly compare to Sonic. The blue blur is indeed unique, for he's a being of light who has the attention of a being of pure darkness. In simpler terms, Sonic's a delectable angel, so much that Mephiles would love to _corrupt _and _desire _that hedgehog more than anything else in the world.

Mephiles can use that to his advantage. With Sonic on his side, he can have lots of entertainment tormenting the mortals.

Sure, merging together with the sun god Solaris is interesting, though it's nowhere as eye-catching as trying to lure the innocent and oh-so-_pure _creature into falling for him.

Perhaps this timeline may get destroyed along the way and his new plans may be for naught, but until then, Mephiles will take fate into his own clawed hands, twisting and twisting until he gets what he wants.

What he wants is the little heart of Sonic the hedgehog, maybe he break it or maybe he'll do more with it. Who knows? Certainly not Sonic, that's for sure.

With a scheme in his mind, Mephiles is gone shortly after discovering that he hasn't lost his ability to travel through times.

This time it's a blank slate in this universe, how this will end up can only come as a surprise when it comes.

. . .

He doesn't know why he's chosen Soleanna as a destination to visit with his friends. He's traveled all over the world, he can travel where ever he pleases. But for an odd reason he can't figure out, he picked Soleanna.

It could be because it's the festival for Soleanna's sun god Solaris is this weekend, but there's a tugging in his chest that tells him otherwise.

Anyways, just arriving at the center plaza is Sonic the hedgehog with most of his friends in tow for a brand new adventure in a place they've never visited before.

_'It feels like I've been here before, like I know I've visited here once. It's strange...this is familiar yet unknown at the same time.' _This is what Sonic says to himself, as he's lost in thought he can't help but steal a glance at his rival with a wistful glance, to be in love with the one person who dislikes you hurts, Sonic would know. There's Shadow, Rouge, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles. Shadow and Rouge came here on GUN business, but decided to have some fun with the others while they're at it, it's clear it's Rouge's idea since Shadow looks as bored as a statue.

"Have any of you ever visited Soleanna?" Sonic asks, in hopes of getting a positive answer. His cheery voice rang out loud to his group of friends in the bustling plaza of humans mixed with mobians going about their daily life or just touring a new kingdom.

The blue blur tries not to let himself feel disappointed when all he gets are a chorus of 'no's'. Maybe it's only because he's been thinking too hard on things lately? That might be why he's feeling awfully strange here.

The sun shines brightly and illuminates most of this gorgeous plaza , but Sonic feels chills making his quills stand on end from how pitch black the dark shadows clinging to the unlit areas of different buildings.

He could almost swear that he's being watched from the corner of his eyes. Yet when he turns his head in an attempt to catch whoever the culprit might be, all he gets are strange looks from his friends.

But he's fine right?

Even if his mind's been frazzled and he can't quite place any of his memories in proper order anymore. Like someone or something has been messing with him ever since they first decided that Soleanna seemed like a good place to travel to.

But he's fine... _right?_

At least...that's what Sonic says when his kid brother asks him if he's feeling okay. Even if he's not all there, he's still fine.

* * *

**Please leave a review of what you thought, is it interesting? Bland? Odd? Let me know what you think so far, and what you think'll happen next! :D  
For the followers of my other stories, don't worry. Updates are coming up eventually. I've been coming up with lots of projects that I haven't been able to catch up to my other already published projects.**


End file.
